User blog:EmperorDedede/Thanos vs Santa Claus
Me: '''Oh boi,it's Christmas... Im gonna make a battle with Christmas theme but... What Battle? Idea* And that's why im doing this sketch-1544819606965.png|Perfection FIGHT (*Cues: Spongebob Squarepants Opening Theme) Santa's House Santa Claus was in his home, reading the list of Good Boys, in the list appear the name of: '''Mario, Superman, Mokey, Goku, Fat Yoshi, etc... But, then he grabs the Black list where appear this names: Sans, Bendy, EmperorDedede (Im a bad boy becuz i stole the Monika's render of Universe >:v), Kirby, and Thanos. Santa Claus: '''Let's see what Thanos has done this year *Erase the Half of living things *Balance the Universe *Drop Gamora *Kill Spoder-Man '''Santa Claus: Oh my god, Dione, you are gonna be forever in the Black list! But, he heard what looked like a car outside of the house, the red fat looked out of the window and saw Thanos arriving with the Thanos Car Thanos Car, then The Mad Titan get out of the purple truck and look at Santa. Thanos: 'You... Why do you put me in the Black List of Bad boys fat? '''Santa Claus: '''Because you are evil Dione! Then, Thanos run towards the house while Santa take out a Bazooka and shoot at the Mad Titan. 'THE FIGHT OF THE YEAR! BEGIN! (Cues: Guile Theme) sketch-1544906866868.png The Rocket created a giant explosion making the Thanos Car Thanos Car ''blow into pieces meanwhile Thanos jumps towards the window charging a punch '''BOOM' The entire house exploded by the magnitude of the blow sending the red fat to fly, Santa landed near to the barn where his reindeers were sleeping, the Mad Titan jump and land in front of the Fat who take out a Taser Gun Santa Claus: '''Stay Away Monster! '''Thanos: '''Stupid Human, I am Thanos, i have to balance this universe! Santa fired the Taser electrocuting Thanos and the calling the police, the police arrive and arrest the Mad Titan '''Police boi 1: Thank you Santa, Now Than the Man is going to Jail Santa Claus: '''Hou Hou Hou, Merry Christmas gcgujqu6cdhz.jpg|The End '''MERRY CHRISTMAS! Wait... You thought this was the end? Nah The police car start to glow in a purple light, then, the car with a big part of the street blow up, Thanos uses the Power Stone '''sending all the things near to him and the police car to fly. '''Thanos: '''Fool... You thought that im getting arrested again?, im Thanos, Thanos is supreme, Thanos is G- Before Thanos could end his dialogue, Santa appear riding his sleight shooting some presents-Bombs at the Titan in the air, creating a huge explosion and Santa flying over the smoke screen. '''Santa Claus: '''Merry Christmas Sucker!! But Thanos appear inside the '''Thanos Copter and flying towards the red fat, the air fight begin. 'PART.2 ATTACK SLEIGHT' (*Cues: TIE Fighter theme - Star Wars) The Thanos Copter pursuit the Santa's Sleight meanwhile the red fat start throwing presents-bombs at the Mad Titan's Helicopter, but with just one snap of the gaunlet, one of the reindeers dissapear, making the sleight lost balance. All the reindeers start to dissapear, now without a engine, the Sleight with Santa Claus and Rudolph falls next to the sea, the red fat woke up just to watch that Rudolph start to dissapear. Rudolph: '''Santa... I don't feel so good...I don't want to go Santa! Then, the entire body of the reindeer with the red noise become sand, Santa start to cry meanwhile Thanos land next to him. '''Thanos: '''Stupid human... You really thought that you can match me?I am Thanos! Thanos is Supreme... But before the Mad Titan can end his dialogue,quickly Santa grab the Infinity Gaunlet and punching Thanos chest sending the Mad Titan to fly, meanwhile Santa start warping the reality. '''Santa Claus: '''Hou Hou Hou... Thanos landed in Santa's House, the red fat teleport in front of the Mad Titan, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the space, where a ''BIG CHUNGUS ''appear eating Than the Man and dissapearing. '''Santa Claus: '''Merry Christmas ��*tch. But then, the Avengers appear next to the Red Fat... '''Captain America: '''Ok old man, give us the Gaunlet! But Santa just snap his fingers killing the half of the Avengers and running toward Steve, to begin the fight... '''THE END? Category:Blog posts Category:EmperorDedede Category:Joke Death Battles